


When Words Fail

by Broppy2314



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broppy2314/pseuds/Broppy2314
Summary: After Biggie left Poppy was in her sleeping space. Branch wanted to check up on her but doesn't know what to say. Not knowing a certain country yodeler was watching him
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	When Words Fail

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the shrek musical song.

Branch was by Poppy room that Hickory built on the boat, it was a hour since Biggie had left and Poppy went into her room to be alone. Branch thought he would check on her, in his hand was a daisy he plucked from the river thinking it might cheer her up a bit. But the only thing he had to do now was to find something to say to her.

"Uh hey Poppy. How it going? I uh, I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now but I was worried about you and I just...wanted to check up on you." 

Not knowing Hickory was walking nearby and notice Branch talking to himself so he hid behind the corner of the boat to watch.

Dickory:*Whisper.* "Hickory? What are you doing?" "Shh." Hickory shushed him. 

Branch:"So um, if you don't mind letting me come in and we could talk if that's okay with you."

Hickory:*Whisper.* "Hey, I think he's smitten with Mrs Poppy." "Ok good for him." Dickory said sarcastically.

Branch:"I uh wanted to give you this....🎶I picked this flower right over there is where it grew, and I don't really like it but it made me think of you because it's pretty. Is what I'm trying to say that you are also pretty, but I like you anyway. So please accept this flower with its petals and a stem which represent my feelings  
And tells you how🎶..(spoken) Oh man I'm in trouble." 

Branch look down on the ground. 

"🎶When words fail what will I do, when words fail how will she know how I feel when words fail will I fail too?🎶" 

Hickory looked at him a bit feeling a bit sorry for him but Branch then looked back up and tried something else. 

"🎶Hello dear queen, Oh look the moon isout tonight you remind me of that moon because it's big and bright 🎶"

He froze realizing what he said

🎶And by big I don't mean chubby, obviously you're not fat but your personality is biggish is what I meant by that...Sorry 'bout that fat thing, I'm on the hefty side myself I have to blame the gene pool  
Which reminds me of🎶...(Speaks)Oh where I am going with this?"

Branch laid against the frames of the boat and look down in the water at his reflection.

"🎶When words fail what will I do when words fail how will she know how I feel when words fail will I fail too. Do I have a snowball's chance? Are my prospects just too grim, I spent my life stuck underground...Now I'm crawling out on a limb.🎶" 

He then started to remember all the things he and Papi did together how kind and caring she was to him how she always shows that beautiful smile and that adorable giggle and how she helped him through his Darkest Days and got his true Colours back thanks to her. 

"🎶If words fail she'll know what I mean, If words fail she'll just take my hand she sees me like no one else has....If words fail she'll understand.🎶"

He I was about to knock on the door but stopped himself and then look down before laying on her door.

"🎶She'll understand.🎶"

Dickory:"...Wow what is schnitzel this guy is." Hickory:"Maybe he need to push." He noticed a little Pebble next to him before picking it up and throwing it at Poppy's door which scared Branch. When Poppy open it there was no one. 

Poppy:"Hello?" 

Branch was hiding behind the door when she looked around before closing it again. Branch sigh as Hickory slapped his forehead.


End file.
